youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon" franchise. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Elora - Sally Seaplane (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Bianca - S.S. Vienna (TUGS) *Money Bags - Warrior (TUGS) *Hunter - Puffa (TUGS) *Princess Ami of the Fairies - Penelope Pitstop (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Agent 9 - Top Hat (TUGS) *Zoe - Princess Alice (TUGS) *Sebastian the Seal - Yankee Doodle Pigeon (Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *The Sorceress - Carla (Theodore Tugboat) *Shelia - Pearl (TUGS) *Bentley - Big Mac (TUGS) *Sgt. Byrd - Shamus (Theodore Tugboat) *The Professor - OJ (TUGS) *Ooga - Pops (Johnny Bravo) *Bones - Michigan J Frog (Looney Tunes) *Buzz - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Spike - Toon Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Scorch - Eradicus (Yin Yang Yo!) *Dragons in Eggs - Various Pets *Billy, Pete, and Bobby - Jimmy, Kevin, and Rolf (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) *Councillor George - Vicar (Wallace and Gromit) *Citizen Paulus - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Citizen Horace - Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Mayor Leo - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Marco - Romeo (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Rapunzel - Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Fluffy - Charmy (from Sonic) *Cumulus - Tails (from Sonic) *Stratus - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Nimbus - Figaro (Pinocchio) *Cirrus - Spunky (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Rocky - Frank (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Clay - Rocky (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Stoney - Dictionary (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Shale - Thesaurus (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Five Other Tikis - Lucky, Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy (The Jungle Book) *Stanley - Toughy (Lady and the Tramp) *Sigmund - Bull (Lady and the Tramp) *Sal - Boris (Lady and the Tramp) *Stu - Dachsie (Lady and the Tramp) *Smelt - Scratchy (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Sandy - Sparky (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Snappy - Francois (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Slappy - Mooch (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Bluto - Bluto (Popeye) *Nancy - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Bob - Fred Weasley (Harry Potter) *Doug - George Weasley (Harry Potter) *Pablo - Wart/Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) *Jasper - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Mowat and Farley the Wolf - Aladdin and Abu (Aladdin) *Homer the Firefly - Mr. Toad (The Wind in the Willows) *Bubba the Firefly - Ratty (The Wind in the Willows) *Shiny the Firefly - Moley (The Wind in the Willows) *Buson the Firefly - Badger (The Wind in the Willows) *Basho the Firefly - Otter (The Wind in the Willows) *Sleepyhead - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Pandas - Female Disney Princesses *Bartholomew - Lightning (Tom and Jerry) *Cpl. Gabrielle - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hummingbirds - More Disney Female Princesses *Gabrielle - The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Alex - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Ernest - Dora's Dad (Dora the Explorer) *Eustace - Diego's Dad (Go, Diego, Go) *Eugene - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Errol - Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) *Crazy Ed - Otis (Lady and the Tramp) *Handel - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Greta - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Dragons - Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Liz - Flora (Sleeping Beauty) *Eileen - Fauna (Sleeping Beauty) *Alicia - Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) *Molly - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Isabelle - Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) *Jack - Little Toot (Melody Time) *Gus - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Tara - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Dogs - Various Baboons *Sheriff Wyatt - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Deputy Holiday - Rollo (The Little Engine That Could) *Deputy Roy - Richard (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") *King Crawdad - Scar (The Lion King) *Spider Queen - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Manta Ray - Marvin (Looney Tunes) *Robotic Centipede - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *and more Trains Used Thomas (Nene Valley Railway).jpg|Thomas No. 1 (1800) No. 34081 92 Squadron.jpg|92 Squadron No. 34081 Swiftsure No. 2857.jpg|Swiftsure No. 2857 Tinkerbell No. 656.jpg|Tinkerbell No. 656 Newstead No. 1589.png|Newstead No. 1589 No. 5485.jpg|No. 5485 No. 73050 City of Peterborough.jpg|City of Peterborough No. 73050 Movie Used *Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (JohnnyDFox's Version) Footage TUGS Footage *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Hanna Barbera Footage *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (1969) *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (1969) *Tom and Jerry (1940) Cartoon Network Footage *Johnny Bravo (1997) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002) *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O (2006) *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S (2008) *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) Warner Bros Footage *Looney Tunes (1930) *Harry Potter Films (2001-2011) Disney Footage *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets (2015) *Song of the South (1946) *The Aristocats (1970) *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers (1988) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *Pinocchio (1940) *The Lion King (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) (1995) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Mutata (2004) *The Incredibles (2004) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Melody Time (1948) *Robin Hood (1973) Touchstone Footage *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) Nickelodeon Footage *Yin Yang Yo! (2006) Dreamworks Footage *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (2005) Phil Nibbelink Productions Footage *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (2006) Paramount Footage *Popeye (1929) Burbank Films Footage *The Wind in the Willows (1988) Nick Jr Footage *Dora the Explorer (2000) *Go, Diego, Go! (2005) Nickelodeon Footage *Spongebob Squarepants (1999) Universal Studios Footage *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *The Little Engine That Could (2011) Tim Burton Footage *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Looney Tunes Footage *Looney Tunes Movies *Looney Tunes Episodes Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Footage *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Episodes *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Specials *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Movies Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery TenCentsSS2.jpg|Ten Cents as Spyro Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Elora Sunshine.jpg|Sunshine as Sparx Hercules&Vienna.jpg|S.S. Vienna as Bianca WarriorUpRiver6.png|Warrior as Money Bags PuffaHeader.jpg|Puffa as Hunter Penelope Pitstop rides..jpg|Penelope Pitstop as Princess Ami Top Hat in High Tide.jpg|Top Hat as Agent 9 Princessalice.jpg|Princess Alice as Zoe YankeeDoodlePigeon.gif|Yankie Doodle Pigeon as Sebastian Carla.PNG|Carla as The Sorceress Pearl (TUGS).png|Pearl as Sheila BIGMACJinxed.png|Big Mac as Bentley IceShipHeaderShamus.jpg|Shamus as Sgt. James Byrd TrappedO.J.jpg|O.J. as Professor Pops of johnny bravo fame 7251.PNG|Pops as Ooga Michigan J. Frog.png|Michigan J. Frog as Bones Ratigan-0.jpg|Professor Ratigan as Buzz Toon Judge Doom.jpg|Toon Judge Doom as Spike Eradicus.png|Eradicus as Scorch THEPALACEPETS.png|Various Pets as Dragons in Eggs Vlcsnap-2013-10-23-12h20m31s55.png|Jimmy, Kevin, and Rolf as Billy, Pete, and Bobby Reverendo_Clement_Hedges.jpg|Reverend Clement Hedges as Councillor George Brer Rabbit.jpg|Brer Rabbit as Citizen Paulus Numbuh 4.jpg|Numbuh 4 as Citizen Horace Mayor Leodore Lionheart.png|Mayor Lionheart as Mayor Leo Romeo.jpg|Romeo as Marco Romeo-juliet-sealed-disneyscreencaps.com-2952.jpg|Juliet as Rapunzel Pc charmy by ketrindarkdragon-d6gawzz.png|Charmy as Fluffy TAILS.png|Tails as Cumulus Oliver the Kitten.jpg|Oliver as Stratus it's-dc8db25374931f640beb96f237b3e47b--mikki-mouse-pinocchio.jpg|Figaro as Nimbus Spunky11.jpg|Spunky as Cirrus FrankGuppet.png|Frank as Rocky Rocky (Season 3).png|Rocky as Clay No+51+dNfi4FoL._SX333_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg|Dictionary and Thesaurus as Stoney and Shale Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2166.jpg|Lucky, Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy as Five Other Tikis Toughy_Lady_and_the_Tramp.jpg|Toughy as Stanley The_Bull_Full_2.jpg|Bull as Sigmund WiseBoris.jpg|Boris as Sal gums2p.jpg|Dachsie as Stu Ladytramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-2325.jpg|Scratchy as Smelt pic_detail583dfa25be098.png|Sparky as Sandy No-13861-29391.jpg|Francois as Snappy Mooch Full.jpg|Mooch as Slappy Bluto.jpg|Bluto as Bluto Mrs Alice Render.png|Alice as Nancy screen-shot-2017-11-27-at-15-36-00-1511796993.jpg|Fred and George as Bob and Doug Wart.jpg|Wart/Arthur as Pablo Pinocchio8.png|Pinocchio as Jasper Mr_Aladdin_and_Abu_smiling_slyly.png|Aladdin and Abu as Mowat and Farley Mr. Toad.jpg|Mr. Toad as Homer the Firefly Rat in The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad.jpg|Ratty as Bubba the Firefly Mole in The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad.jpg|Moley as Shiny the Firefly Iceraichabodmrtoad2318.jpg|Badger as Buson the Firefly otter-the-willows-in-winter-4.26.jpg|Otter as Basho the Firefly Nuka by kaisertiger.png|Nuka as Sleepyhead Hanging out with the disney princesses by tonypilot-d59r6jv.png|Female Disney Princesses as Pandas Celestia with King Sombra-like eyes S3E01.png|Princess Celestia as Cpl. Gabrielle All-Disney-princesses.jpg|More Disney Princesses as Hummingbirds Bluefairy.png|The Blue Fairy as Gabrielle Lawrence.png|Lawrence as Alex It'sDlKXVwKXcAA37FG.jpg|Dora's Dad as Ernest Mr_Diego's_Dad.png|Diego's Dad as Eustace Mr. Krabs.png|Mr. Krabs as Eugene Squidward-0.png|Squidward as Errol pic_detail525d04c7e8746.png|Otis as Crazy Ed Lightning_(Tom_and_Jerry).png|Lightning as Bartholomew Dash incredibles 2.png|Dash Parr as Handel Violet Parr.jpg|Violet Parr as Greta FloraFaunaMerryweather.jpg|Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather as Liz, Eileen, and Alicia Sigrid-TheodoreTugboat.png|Sigrid as Isabelle House Of Mouse - Little Toot.jpg|Little Toot as Jack Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Gus Lola Bunny The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Lola Bunny as Tara Baboons.jpg|Various Baboons as Dogs Friar Tuck Disney.jpg|Friar Tuck as Sheriff Wyatt Rollo the Clown.jpg|Rollo as Deputy Holiday Richard.jpg|Richard as Deputy Roy Clipscarsmirk.gif|Scar as King Crawdad Zira.png|Zira as Spider Queen Marvin.jpg|Marvin as Manta Ray Oogie Boogie.png|Oogie Boogie as Robotic Centipede Gallery (Boss Battles) The Ten Cents 3 - Year of the Dragon Bosses Part 01 - Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Pearl vs Professor Ratigan..png|Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Pearl vs Professor Ratigan The Ten Cents 3 - Year of the Dragon Bosses Part 02 - Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Shamus vs Toon Judge Doom..png|Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Shamus vs Toon Judge Doom The Ten Cents 3 - Year of the Dragon Bosses Part 03 - Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Big Mac vs Eradicus..png|Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Big Mac vs Eradicus The Ten Cents 3 - Year of the Dragon Bosses Part 04 - Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Top Hat vs Carla..png|Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Top Hat vs Carla The Ten Cents 3 - Year of the Dragon Bosses Part 05 - Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Carla in The Super Bonus Round..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Carla Voice Cast (English) *Ten Cents - Radar Overseer Hank *Sally Seaplane - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Sunshine - Microsoft Mike (+10) *S.S. Vienna - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Warrior - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Puffa - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Penelope Pitstop - Mary in Stadium *Top Hat - Radar Overseer Scotty *Princess Alice - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Yankee Doodle Pigeon - Radar Overseer Hank (+5) *Carla - Microsoft Mary (-10) *Pearl - Mary in Stadium (+10) *Big Mac - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Shamus - Mike in Stadium *OJ - Microsoft Mike *Ratigan - Microsoft Sam (+10) *Toon Judge Doom - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Eradicus - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Other Characters - Microsoft Mary, Radar Overseer Beulah, Mary in Stadium, Microsoft Sam, Radar Overseer Mr. Warner, Radar Overseer Scotty, Mike in Stadium, Radar Overseer Hank, Microsoft Mike, Lernout and Hauspie Michael (-10), Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, and many more *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Ten Cents - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Sally Seaplane - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Sunshine - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *S.S. Vienna - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Warriors - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Puffa - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Penelope Pitstop - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Top Hat - Diego Loquendo V1 *Princess Alice - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Thumper - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Yankee Doodle Pigeon - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Carla - Francisca Loquendo V1 (-10) *Pearl - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Big Mac - Juan Loquendo V1 *Shamus - Carlos Loquendo V1 *OJ - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Ratigan - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Toon Judge Doom - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Eradicus - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Other Characters - Soledad Loquendo V2, Carmen Loquendo V2, Leonor Loquendo V2, Carmen Loquendo V1, Esperanza Loquendo V1, Francisca Loquendo V1, L&H Carmen, Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Jorge Loquendo V2, Diego Loquendo V1, Carlos Loquendo V2, Jorge Loquendo V1, Juan Loquendo V1, Carlos Loquendo V1, and L&H Julio *and more (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Spin 2.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *LSwall01.wav *Hum 2.wav *fx5.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Swing02.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash CK.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *2 clash CK *sthtwrl2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx4.wav *Spin 5.wav *clash 01.wav *Spin clash.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 3.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *Saber sequence 2.wav *Saber sequence 3.wav *Swing01.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-3) *Agent 9 *Bamboo Terrace *Bently's Outpost *Buzz's Dungeon *Charmed Ridge *Cloud Spires *Country Speedway Isle *Crystal Isle *Desert Ruins *Dino Mines *Dock Speedway Isle *Enchanted Towers Skate Park *Enchanted Towers *Evening Lake *Fireworks Factory *Frozen Altars *Haunted Tomb *Honey Speedway *Icy Peak Ballerina *Icy Peak *Midday Gardens *Midnight Mountains *Molten Crater 3D *Molten Crater *Mushroom Speedway *Scorch's Pit *Seashell Shore (NTSC) *Seashell Shore *Sgt Byrd *Sheila's Alp (NTSC) *Sheila's Alp (OLD) *Sheila's Alp *Sorceress's Lair *Spike's Arena *Spooky Swamp *Sunny Villa (NTSC) *Sunny Villa *Sunrise Spring *Super Bonus Round *Title and Sparks Levels (NTSC) *Title and Sparks Levels Sound Effects (Boss Battles) Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Pearl vs Professor Ratigan http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Spin 2.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *LSwall01.wav *Hum 2.wav *fx5.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Swing02.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash CK.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *2 clash CK *sthtwrl2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx4.wav *Spin 5.wav *clash 01.wav *Spin clash.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 3.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *Saber sequence 2.wav *Saber sequence 3.wav *Swing01.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Shamus vs Toon Judge Doom http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Spin 2.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *LSwall01.wav *Hum 2.wav *fx5.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Swing02.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash CK.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *2 clash CK *sthtwrl2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx4.wav *Spin 5.wav *clash 01.wav *Spin clash.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 3.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *Saber sequence 2.wav *Saber sequence 3.wav *Swing01.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Big Mac vs Eradicus http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Spin 2.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *LSwall01.wav *Hum 2.wav *fx5.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Swing02.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash CK.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *2 clash CK *sthtwrl2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx4.wav *Spin 5.wav *clash 01.wav *Spin clash.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 3.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *Saber sequence 2.wav *Saber sequence 3.wav *Swing01.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Top Hat vs Carla http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Spin 2.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *LSwall01.wav *Hum 2.wav *fx5.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Swing02.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash CK.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *2 clash CK *sthtwrl2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx4.wav *Spin 5.wav *clash 01.wav *Spin clash.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 3.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *Saber sequence 2.wav *Saber sequence 3.wav *Swing01.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Carla http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Spin 2.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *LSwall01.wav *Hum 2.wav *fx5.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Swing02.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash CK.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *2 clash CK *sthtwrl2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx4.wav *Spin 5.wav *clash 01.wav *Spin clash.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 3.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *Saber sequence 2.wav *Saber sequence 3.wav *Swing01.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav Soundtrack (Boss Battles) Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Pearl vs Professor Ratigan (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-3) *Buzz's Dungeon Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Shamus vs Toon Judge Doom (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-3) *Spike's Arena Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Big Mac vs Eradicus (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-3) *Scorch's Pit Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Bedford vs Carla (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-3) *Sorceress's Lair Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Carla (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-3) *Super Bonus Round Scenes *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 1: Intro and Sunrise Spring Homeworld Part 1 (10:01) (English) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 2: Sunrise Spring Homeworld Part 2 (8:38) (English) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 3: Sunny Villa Part 1 (10:01) (English) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 4: Sunny Villa Part 2 (10:09) (English) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 5: Pearl's Alp (9:58) (English) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 6: Sunny Villa Part 3 (7:10) (Francais) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 7: Cloud Spires Part 1 (10:01) (Deutsch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 8: Cloud Spires Part 2 (9:30) (Deutsch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 9: Molten Crater Part 1 (12:49) (English) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 10: Seashell Shore Part 1 (9:33) (Francais) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 11: Seashell Shore Part 2 (9:56) (Francais) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 12: Seashell Shore Part 3 (7:38) (Francais) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 13: Mushroom Speedway (9:02) (Deutsch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 14: Ratigan's Dungeon (8:23) (Deutsch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 15: Midday Gardens Homeworld (9:47) (Deutsch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 16: Shamus's Base (13:35) (Deutsch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 17: Molten Crater Part 3 and Crawdad Farm (12:11) (Spanish) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 18: Icy Peak Part 1 (10:42) (Deutsch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 19: Icy Peak Part 2 (10:41) (Deutsch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 20: Icy Peak Part 3 (9:16) (Deutsch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 21: Enchanted Towers Part 1 (10:58) (Deutsch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 22: Enchanted Towers Part 2 (15:27) (Francais) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 23: Enchanted Towers Part 3 (13:58) (Deutsch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 24: Spooky Swamp Part 1 (9:51) (Deustch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 25: Spooky Swamp Part 2 (15:13) (Deustch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 26: Bamboo Terrace Part 1 (14:43) (Francais) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 27: Country Speedway and Judge Doom's Arena (14:48) (Deutsch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 28: Evening Lake Home (10:05) (Spanish) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 29: Big Mac's Outpost and Bamboo Terrace (12:39) (Francais) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 30: Spider Town (8:06) (Francais) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 31: Frozen Altars Part 1 (9:22) (English) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 32: Frozen Alters Part 2 (9:18) (Francais) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 33: Frozen Alters Part 3 (6:39) (Francais) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 34: The Lost Fleet Part 1 (10:08) (Deutsch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 35: The Lost Fleet Part 2 (10:00) (Francais) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 36: The Lost Fleet Part 3 (10:34) (Francais) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 37: Fireworks Factory Part 1 (10:59) (Spanish) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 38: Fireworks Factory Part 2 (9:05) (Deutsch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 39: Charmed Ridge Part 1 (10:59) (Francais) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 40: Charmed Ridge Part 2 (10:58) (Francais) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 41: Charmed Ridge Part 3 (10:52) (Francais) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 42: Honey Speedway Part 1 and Eradicus's Pit (12:57) (Deutsch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 43: Midnight Mountain (8:40)(Deutsch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 44: Top Hat's Lab (14:02) (Francais) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 45: Fireworks Factory Part 3 (10:04) (Francais) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 46: Starfish Reef and Honey Speedway (13:24) (Spanish) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 47: Crystal Islands Part 2 (10:03) (Deutsch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 48: Crystal Island Part 2 (13:27) (Deutsch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 49: Dessert Ruins Part 1 (9:28) (Deutsch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 51: Dessert Ruins Part 2 (10:56) (Deutsch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 52: Haunted Tomb Part 1 (9:34) (Deutsch) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 53: Haunted Tomb Part 2 (8:25) (Spanish) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 54: Haunted Tomb Part 3 (8:16) (Spanish) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 55: Dino Mines Part 1 (10:50) (Francais) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 56: Dino Mines Part 2 (7:55) (English) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 57: Harbor Speedway (8:52) (English) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 58: Carla's Lair and End Credits (14:09) (English) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 59: Bugbot Factory (8:01) (English) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 60: Super Bonus Round Part 1 (9:35) (English) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 61: Super Bonus Round Part 2 (9:52) (English) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 62: Super Bonus Round Part 2 (5:41) (English) Trivia *Ten Cents will carry his light blue lightsaber and orange lightsaber, and since his light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his orange lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Pearl will be carrying a green lightsaber and a yellow lightsaber, that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, fx4.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ratigan will be carrying a light blue lightsaber, two green lightsabers, a red lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, fx4.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Shamus will be carrying a pipe in his mouth, a neckerchief around his neck, an engine driver's hat, and a green lightsaber, that will carry the fx4.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Judge Doom will be carrying two light blue lightsabers and two green lightsabers, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Big Mac will be carrying a purple lightsaber, that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Eradicus will be carrying a red double bladed saber staff, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, Hum 2.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Top Hat will be wearing a secret agent's hat on his head, a tie around his neck, and will be carrying a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Carla will be carrying two red lightsabers, that will carry the sw4-lightsabre, fx4.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *This takes place on The Nene Valley Railway and starts of with Peterborough (Nene Valley) at the beginning, Orton Mere at Sunrise Spring, Ferry Meadows at Midday Gardens, Castor at Evening Lake, Wansford at Midnight Mountain, and Yarwell Junction at The Super Bonus Round. *The engine on the train that Ten Cents and Sunshine pilot will be Thomas (a Hudswell Clarke 0-6-0 Tank Engine No. 1800) No. 1 hauling four blue and yellow coaches. *The passing engines on the trains will be 92 Squadron No. 34081 hauling a red coach and ten red and yellow coaches, Swiftsure No. 2857 hauling the Travel Post Office Mail with Tinkerbell No. 656 banking, Newstead No. 1589 hauling a freight train with No. 5485 banking too, and City of Peterborough No. 73050 hauling some green coaches. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Spyro The Dragon Parodies Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming